Conventionally, a measuring tape is located with a casing. In use the measuring tape is drawn out from the casing for measuring a length of an object to be measured. However, the measuring tape is not equipped with light so that when it is used in dark place, another illuminator must be prepared.
In one improvement, the casing of the measuring tape is installed with a light for illuminating the measuring tape so that the user can view the scales clearly. In this prior art, the light is installed at an upper side of the casing so that the light can not illuminate the measuring tape clearly and thus the effect is low. Furthermore the light protrudes from the casing so as to induce some inconvenient in carrying out.
In another improvement, a reflector is installed as one edge of the casing for reflecting the light to the measuring tape, however, the light is installed at the edge far away from the measuring tape. As a result, the reflecting light is insufficient.